Haunted Warehouse
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, and Stacy Keibler have to drive from Boston to St. Louis for a house show after their plane gets canceled do to rain but what happens when they get a flat tire and enter a haunted warehouse?
1. Chapter 1

"how much longer until we're there?" Torrie asked her boyfriend John Cena.

"I don't know Torrie maybe it will go faster if you let me drive and you be quiet."

"well excuse me if I'm bored." Torrie said crossing her arms.

"yeah John it is boring in here." Randy said.

"hey I got an idea lets put on some music." John said turning on the radio.

"John do you even know where we are?" Torrie asked.

"of course I know where we are." John said stopping the car because the car needed gas.

John put his hood up over his head then went out of the car and got gas for the car. He went into the store and got some snacks and drinks before paying for the gas and the other things. John then went back to the car.

"thanks honey." Torrie said taking a diet cherry coke from the bag.

"you can fall asleep you know." John said seeing Torrie looking tired.

"thanks baby." Torrie said giving John a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep.

John looked in the rear view mirror to see his best friend Randy Orton bored since his girlfriend Stacy fell asleep.

"I don't see why Vince couldn't just cancel the show." John said.

"me neither I mean he could just reschedule it." Randy said.

"he's just gone crazy." John said as the rain started coming down harder.

"man that rain is coming down really hard." Randy said.

Torrie woke up and saw there was hail outside and that it was coming down really hard.

"honey we should stop and wait for the hail to slow down." Torrie said getting worried.

"we're going to be fine." John said and continued to drive.

"John I'm serious." Torrie said getting stern.

"Torrie nothing is going to happen, it's not like we're going to get a flat tire." John said with a laugh.

All of a sudden they stop with a bump.

"oh my god, what happened?" Stacy asked waking up with shock.

"I don't know I'll check." John said getting out and looked around the car and saw they had a flat tire.

John got back in the car with Torrie staring at him with an I told you so look.

"we have a flat tire." John said.

"oh great look what you did John." Randy said.

"what did I do?" John asked.

"you're the one that cursed this dumb car by saying it's not like we're going to get a flat tire."

"shut up." John said.

"guys we shouldn't be fighting now can someone turn up the air conditioner." Stacy asked.

"sure." Torrie said trying to turn the air conditioner up but it wasn't working.

"honey you press the button with the red line on it meaning heat." John said.

"I know that I'm not stupid John, it's not working." Torrie said.

John then tried to start the car up but it wasn't working.

"okay that's weird." John said.

"hey look there's a warehouse, maybe there's a guy in there that can help us." Randy said.

"good idea lets go." John said.

"all of us." Stacy said with shock.

"well would you rather be in a cold car or a warehouse that might be warm?" John asked.

They all got out of the car after putting their hoods over their heads and ran to the door of the warehouse then went in.

"hello!" John yelled into the dark then the door suddenly shut with a bang.

"ah!" Torrie and Stacy screamed hugging their boyfriends really tight.

"okay girls calm down, lets just go back to the car and call for help." Randy said going up to the door and tried to open it.

"Randy your really weak aren't you." John said trying to open the door himself.

"your really weak aren't you John." Randy mocked.

Then all of a sudden the lights started to flicker and it started to thunder.

"oh my god." Torrie said going into John's arms as he comforted her.

"its going to be okay Tor, we'll be out of here soon." John said rubbing her back.

"I hope so." Stacy said cuddling into Randy's arms.

"don't worry we will." Randy said hugging Stacy.

Half an hour later they were still stuck in the warehouse.

"John it's getting really cold." Torrie said shaking.

"I know honey." John said holding Torrie really close to his body.

All of them then started looking around for another way out but Stacy stepped on a some hay then suddenly she fell through a trap door.

"ah!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy screamed then she landed on more hay and looked around the room was dimmed and cold. She got up and looked around and found a door and opened it and saw a hallway that only had candles for light. Stacy walked into the hallway hearing squeaks from the wooden floors. Stacy then tripped and fell.

"ouch." Stacy said helping herself up then saw a message written in blood.

**WHO EVER ENTERS NEVER ESCAPES **

Stacy stepped back a little before screaming.

Back where John , Randy, and Torrie were they heard someone scream.

"that's Stacy." Randy said worried about his girlfriend.

"there has to be a way to get to her." Torrie said trying to open the trap door with the rope that was around the handle bar on the wooden door.

"come on now!" Randy screamed in frustration punching one of the warehouse's walls.

The wall then moved over to the side showing a passageway.

"oh my god." John said.

"John." Torrie said pointing to another passageway Randy opened up.

"you two go down that one and I'll go down this one." Randy said.

"Randy you can't go alone." Torrie said worried about Randy's safety.

"yeah man that's dangerous, we don't know what's going on with this place." John said.

"I have to get to Stacy, she's alone." Randy said going into the passageway and before John and Torrie could say anything the wall closed over it.

"come on babe." John said taking Torrie hand.

"okay." Torrie muttered going with John through the other passage way.

John looked around with Torrie when they started hearing little girls laughing and felt cold air go through their bodies.

"John we shouldn't of came down into this passageway." Torrie said gripping John's hand tighter.

"yeah I'm starting to think the same thing." John said then heard a ghostly whisper.

"Who Ever Enters Never Escapes."

"John." Torrie stuttered putting her arms around John so she was closer to him.

"I think we should…" John started but then Torrie and him fell trough the wood and landed hard a wooden floor.

"John are you okay?" Torrie asked holding her head and crawled over to John.

"yeah I'm fine, are you?" John asked helping Torrie and himself up.

"yeah." Torrie said and held John's hand again.

"okay this is really scaring me now and I don't get scared." John said

With Randy he was walking down a hallway and saw an opened door with dolls in it and saw something hunched over with a blanket over it.

"Stace is that you?" Randy asked walking over to the figure.

It didn't move, the person just sat there.

"Stacy." Randy said coming closer then the figure turned around very slowly.

"Who Ever Enters Never Escapes."

Randy kept back up as the figure was approaching it and the dolls suddenly came to life and were flying towards Randy. He then made a run to the door as the figure and the dolls flew towards him. Randy quickly closed the door then heard some smashing of the dolls breaking as he was breathing big heavy breaths.

"oh my god." Randy said sliding down the door.

With Stacy she found a stairway and went down them then saw sculptures. She looked at them and touched one then the hand on the sculpture tightly grabbed her wrist.

"oh my god help!" Stacy screamed and struggled to get her hand free.

"You Will Never Escape."

Stacy was then lifted off her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs then got thrown down to the floor.

John and Torrie looked around and were spooked out of their bodies when a girl that looked like she was four years old came up to them.

"hi."

"hello." Torrie muttered.

"don't be scared I'm really nice."

"who are you?" John asked.

"Cindy Johnson." Cindy said giggling.

"how did you die here?" Torrie asked shaken up.

Cindy then frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"please Cindy it'll mean the world to us if you do." John said.

"My parents and I were driving to the amusement park about five miles up the road when we got a flat tire and we had to stop. We went into here because my parents thought someone could help us then the door closed and we couldn't get out. We fell through a trap door and couldn't find a way out. No one can escape we are stuck here forever."

"John we're going to die here." Torrie said worried and frightened as Cindy walked away.

"no we're not we'll find a way out." John said holding Torrie close to him.

Torrie held unto John and started crying as John hugged her tight not knowing if they were going to survive.

"we need to find Randy and Stacy." Torrie said pulling away from John.

"your right come on."

John and Torrie quickly went down the hallway on the other side of the room not really knowing if they were going the right way.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy woke up and found blood on her arm. She touched her head and found a small cut and moaned then saw a ghostly figure in front of her.

"oh my god please just stay away from me." Stacy said backing up.

"you and so many other people come and disturb my peace."

"I'm sorry just please let me and my friends go out of here." Stacy pleaded.

"haven't you read it yet, NO ONE ESCAPES!"

"who the hell are you?" Stacy asked.

"Victor Fredrickson, I used to live here." Victor said getting angrier by the second.

"why do you keep people trapped?"

"payback." Victor said turning into a human form.

"how did you do that?

"I can do anything." Victor said with a sick smile grabbing Stacy and pulled her up by her shoulders.

Stacy was struggling in the grasp Victor had on her as he summoned his guards. She was then taken to another room and had chains put on her wrists and ankles.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" Stacy yelled at Victor as he had a smile on his face.

"you see I didn't get a chance to marry since I was killed at 25." Victor said putting his finger under Stacy's chin.

"so why would I care?"

"because your going to be my wife and live with me forever." Victor said with a laugh then walked out of the room.

"HELP!" Stacy screamed as struggled with the chains.

Randy heard a scream and knew automatically that it was Stacy. He started running then got knocked down by a very powerful force. Randy landed and shook his head trying to get his thoughts back.

"you must be Randy, the stupid pretty face boyfriend." Victor said coming towards Randy.

"excuse me." Randy said standing up but got forced back down.

"you see I like your girlfriend and she will be my wife."

"you crazy bastard." Randy said going to attack him but got picked up by his throat and thrown through the floor.

"lets go." Victor said turning and going towards another room.

When Randy went through the floor he landed on John on the bottom floor.

"you know Randy right now would be a great time to GET OFF OF ME!" John yelled.

"sorry." Randy said getting off John and sat on the floor.

"are you okay?" Torrie asked looking at Randy.

"yeah I guess except theirs a guy and he wants Stacy."

"what, that makes no sense." John said getting up and helped his best friend up.

"it doesn't make sense to me either but we have to find where this guy is keeping Stacy."

"your right." Torrie said.

"where do you think she is?" John asked.

"I really wish I knew." Randy said leaning against the wall.

"Randy we're going to…" Torrie started but then fell through a trap door.

"Tor, Torrie!" John yelled getting down to the floor and banged the floor.

"that guy must have something to do with all of this." Randy said making John stand up.

"come on." John said starting to run.

"John where are you going?" Randy yelled running after John.

"I…" John started when he bumped into Victor.

"you, where are our girlfriends?" Randy yelled but John and him got tossed all the way back down the hallway.

"ow, Randy man shut up around that guy." John said rubbing his head.

"that's the guy that took Stacy and now Torrie." Randy said rubbing his own head.

"yes I am." Victor said popping up in front of them.

"give us back our girlfriends." John said standing up and got into Victor's face.

"you don't have a chance against me." Victor said with a smirk.

"John don't try it." Randy said worried for his friend.

"you better listen to your friend."

"what is wrong with you, there's kids here and you killed them." John said.

"I kill everyone who tries to get in my way and you two and Torrie are in my way."

"don't you dare touch Torrie." John warned.

"what are you going to do, everything you do will get you nowhere." Victor said with a laugh then disappeared.

John and Randy stared at each other wondering what was going happen to them and to their girlfriends.

Torrie woke up and saw a man staring at her then heard him saying a spell to her.

"now Torrie you will be one of my wives tonight and forever." Victor said.

"yes Victor." Torrie said in a trance.

"good girl." Victor said then sent Torrie away and turned to Stacy who was already under his spell.

"Victor would you like me to do something for you?" Stacy asked with a smile.

"no thank you my dear now go stay in the room with Torrie."

"yes Victor." Stacy said walking off.

Victor smirked to himself as he watched Stacy walk off then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor was in his room thinking about his master plan. Taking both woman from John and Randy was the best idea he had. As he was thinking about his past he got angry. He took the photo from his desk and looked at it. The person in the picture was Jessica Mitchell, his girlfriend he wanted to marry, she was blonde curly hair just like Torrie and long legs just like Stacy. Their families were enemies and were told Jessica and him could never marry or see each other. He was just about to go to his room to sleep the night he was murdered but when he opened his door he was shot and killed. Now every year on the night he was murdered he wakes and who ever drives in front of his house they get a flat tire. Of course they would go in the warehouse and then are trapped in the house forever. He looked at the clock and it read 7:45pm. He had to hurry and get married to Torrie and Stacy before he would go away for another year.

"guards get the ladies in their dresses!" Victor ordered before looking back at the picture of Jessica.

"you and I will be together soon Jessica."

He lightly placed it back on the desk before he started getting dressed for the wedding.

John and Randy were in a prison cell like room with heavy brick poles in the doorway with a guard standing in front of it.

"Randy this is your fault." John said sitting on the floor.

Randy looked at his best friend annoyed as he was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room.

"how is it my fault?" Randy asked as he glared at John.

"you're the one who suggested we should go in this stupid place."

"I'm not the one who makes it rain John and if it didn't rain we wouldn't have had to drive anyway."

"he should of listened to Stacy and stayed in the car." John said with a sigh.

Randy looked around then noticed a small tunnel air vent on the top of the wall.

"hey John." Randy whispered.

"what?"

"look up."

John looked up and saw the vent and looked at the guard who had his back towards them then looked at Randy.

"do you think this is how we will escape?" John asked in a whisper.

"maybe." Randy whispered.

"get down on your hands and knees." John whispered.

"why me?"

"because I have more strength." John said with a smile.

"and that means you will be better suitable to stand on." Randy said and pushed John on the ground.

Randy looked at the guard to make sure he was watching them and got on John's back and started tugging on the steel cover on the vent.

"I hate you Randy Keith Orton." John whispered harshly.

"shut up or I'll start jumping on you." Randy said and stomped on John's back.

"ouch."

"shh."

Randy finally got the cover off and climbed up and entered the vent and grabbed John and helped him up and into the vent.

"damn this thing is huge." Randy said.

"this guy must want a lot of air." John said as they continued crawling trough the vent.

"I know, I wonder how long he's been haunting this place."

"I don't know but guessing a lot of years.' John said.

"how do you know that?"

"I'm guessing." John said.

"well that's a…" Randy started but John and him suddenly fell through the vent and entered an empty room that looked like a bedroom.

"this must be that guy's room." John said.

"hey John his names Victor." Randy said while looking at a note on the desk.

"1867, Randy this guy must be really old." John said.

"John shut up I'm trying to read but your talking to much."

"you can read wow I didn't know that." John said and started to laugh.

"make sure those idiots are still locked in that room."

"dude that's Victor." John said.

"where should we hide?"

"under the bed." John said.

Randy and John then dropped the note of the desk and quickly hid under the bed when Victor came in and quickly left after grabbing a box.

"he's gone." John said.

They both got out from under the bed and sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do. John then felt a lump from under the blanket and lifted the blanket and found a book.

"Randy look what I found."

"a book of spells." Randy said coming over to John and looked over the spells.

"wait look at this." John said pointing to a passage.

_To bring a special person from the dead you have to get two woman that have one of two important features. Examples are legs, hair, and eyes. Once you find them have them get married on the night of your death. Once you get married to them your special person will be brought back to life and the two woman will die.  
_  
"oh my god, he's going to kill them." John said.

"how do we stop him?" Randy asked.

"we stop the wedding."

**thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and please review my new story Hard Times, thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

John and Randy were crawling in the vent trying to find a way to where the wedding was being held.

"John do you know where we're going?" Randy asked.

"of course I do you idiot." John said.

"then where are we going and I'm not an idiot." Randy said.

"we're going forward and yes you are an idiot?" John said.

"want to play a game?"

"no I'm trying to find our girlfriends." John said.

"you just have to answer yes or no to questions, it's not that hard." Randy explained.

"fine I'll play your stupid game."

"okay first question, do you love Torrie?" Randy asked.

"Yes."

"are you a Boston Red Sox fan?"

"Yes."

"do you like Hip-Hop?"

"Yes."

"are you gay?" Randy asked quickly.

"Yes, wait no I'm not gay." John said as Randy started laughing like crazy.

"your gay." Randy said while holding his ribs since he was laughing so hard.

John then kicked Randy in the head making him stop laughing.

"ow, what was that for?" Randy asked while rubbing his head.

"you deserved it." John said as they kept crawling.

"I did not." Randy mumbled as he followed John.

1 hour later.

"John you have no clue where the hell your going." Randy said as he stopped crawling.

"okay maybe I don't but it's not like…" John started but the vent collapsed and they fell threw and ended up in the chamber.

"good going John, we ended up right back where we started back in the chamber." Randy said crossing his arms.

John glared at Randy as he thought of another plan to get them out and try to save their girlfriends from dying. He then spotted the keys on a hook and a sleeping guy on a chair next to them.

"hey Randy." John said hitting him on the head.

"ow, I already have a headache so stop hitting me." Randy said rubbing his head.

"oh stop being a baby and look there's a set of keys on that hook." John said pointing to the keys.

"and how do you expect us to get to those?" Randy asked.

John then got a stick and another stick then saw Randy watching whiling chewing gum. He then looked at the sticks and pointing a stick towards Randy.

"put your gum on the stick." John said.

"okay." Randy said taking his gum out of his mouth a put it on the stick.

John then put the other stick over the gum and slowly slide the two sticks threw the pole of the chamber cell as Randy watched. He then got to the set of keys and moved the stick around a couple times before finally getting the keys on the stick. John pulled the stick back into the cell and unlocked the cell door letting Randy and him out.

"I'm so proud we figured out how to get out of there." Randy said with a smile.

"we, I figured it out and you watched." John said.

"can't you ever just go along with it for once?" Randy asked.

"no and shut up, we don't want to get caught." John said while they walked upstairs and out of the chamber.

Victor then got to John and Randy's cell to make sure they were still there so his plans wouldn't be spoiled. When he got there he saw the cell completely open.

"WHAT!" Victor screamed.

He then looked at the guard that was startled after being woken by Victor.

"how could you let them get out!?" Victor screamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." the guard said.

Victor glared and grabbed his hair in frustration. He then went through two floors and was in his bedroom. Victor grabbed the picture and slightly smiled at it then noticed something was off in his room, something was missing and he could tell. He looked around the room and went over to his bed and took off the covers and saw his book of spells was missing.

His eyes widened and started searching everywhere for it. Victor knew he couldn't get Jessica back without his book which had the spell he needed and also there was a spell that could also make his spell on Torrie and Stacy be reversed.

"they have it." Victor said with glaring eyes as he thought about John and Randy.

John and Randy were walking around trying to find where in the world the place where the wedding was going to take place would be.

"hey John want to know something funny." Randy said with a smile.

"I am not playing your stupid game again." John said.

"no not that, guess what I have." Randy said.

"I don't know."

"guess." Randy said.

"just tell me." John said looking at Randy.

Randy grabbed his backpack and unzipped it then pulled out the book of spells.

"what the hell Randy, how could you take that?" John asked with his eyes widened.

"but look at this." Randy said opening the book.

_To reverse the curse placed on the ones you love place a kiss on their lips on the night of the wedding at twelve midnight._

Victor then appeared behind John and Randy but then thought for a second and went through the floor above them. He knew that they would go to the ballroom to stop the wedding so he knew he could stop them by getting the book and finally getting what he really wanted.

"those fools." Victor said with a laugh as he put the picture of Jessica on the podium at the top of the stairs in the ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

John and Randy pushed the door at the top of the stairs open then looked around and saw the front door.

"FREEDOM!" Randy screamed and tried to run to the door but John pulled him back making him fall to the floor.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" John asked glaring at his best friend.

"I was trying to escape." Randy said.

"we have to get save our girlfriends before they get killed you IDIOT!" John yelled as Randy got up.

"okay fine lets not save ourselves." Randy said sarcastically.

John rolled his eyes and started walking down a hallway.

"I wish we had a map of this mansion." Randy said then bumped into a wall and fell down.

"good job Randy you found the map." John said looking at the map as Randy lied on the floor.

Randy mumbled something as he got up and looked at the map. He then moaned seeing that the ballroom was on the second floor.

"shut up." John said not realizing something was behind him and Randy.

Randy then turned around and saw a mean looking ghost behind him then poked John.

"John." Randy said in a state of shock.

John stood still and swallowed.

"there's something behind us isn't there." John said.

"yeah there is." Randy said.

John swallowed again then looked at Randy.

"RUN!"

John and Randy then started running in another direction as the ghost followed them throwing fireballs at them, both of them dodging them every time.

"John what are we going to do?" Randy asked as they just dodged another fireball.

"I don't know." John said as they hid behind a wall and started to breathe.

Then all of the sudden the wall they were hiding behind turned into dust.

John and Randy slowly turned their heads and looked at the other ghost that joined the fire ghost, a ghost that was able to shoot lightning bolts.

"this can't be good." John said.

They then started running again as the ghosts started approaching them throwing lighting bolts and balls of fire. Randy then saw a room and quickly grabbed John then pulled him into the room. John and Randy then started putting stuff in front of the door to block anything to come into the room with them.

"how are we going to get to the ballroom in time?" John asked while looking around the room for another way out of the room.

"I don't know." Randy said leaning on the wall then saw two ghosts come in threw the walls and screamed.

John turned and saw the ghosts and screamed too until one of the ghosts yelled really loud.

"guys calm down, don't you recognize us?" one of the ghosts asked.

John and Randy went up to them and looked really hard at them.

"oh yeah I remember you two now, Carlito and Maria." John said.

"phew now we're not going to die." Randy said.

"oh yes you guys are." Carlito said.

"what!" John and Randy yelled at the same time both shocked and scared.

"Carlito shut up, you guys aren't going to die." Maria said.

"yeah they are." Carlito said.

"we are trying to help them." Maria said.

"there's no point they are going to die anyway, why should we lie to them?" Carlito asked.

Randy looked at Carlito and Maria fighting about John and Randy's death then soon fainted.

"oh my god Randy!" Maria yelled moving towards Randy.

"oh don't worry he does that a lot." John said grabbing something and hit Randy with it.

Randy opened his eyes and sat up.

"what happened?" Randy asked.

"oh Carlito and Maria were just fighting about our very painful deaths." John said with a smile then started laughing as Randy fainted again.

"John!" Maria yelled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." John said.

"yeah that was actually a good one." Carlito said laughing along with John.

"well I'm glad you two think this is funny." Maria said sarcastically then lightly tapping Randy making him wake up.

"what happened?" Randy asked again sitting up.

"don't worry about what happened." Maria said as John was about to say something.

Randy stood up and looked at John and Carlito laughing so much that they had tears in their eyes.

"what's so funny?" Randy asked.

Maria had enough and yelled really loud again.

"ow my ears!" John shouted as he glared at Maria.

"If you want to save your girlfriends you both have to listen." Maria said looking at John and Randy.

"how do you expect us to do that?" Randy asked.

"what listen?" Carlito asked.

"yeah we have short attention spans." John said.

"It's very true." Randy said.

John and Randy started to talk on how easily distracted they get making Maria even more annoyed.

"Shut up, I've got a plan." Maria yelled.

John and Randy looked stunned as they listened to Maria as she told them her master plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Torrie and Stacy were in the ballroom in white wedding dresses as Victor walked around in front of them.

"where are those idiots, I only have an hour and a half to get that book." Victor said getting angrier by the second then disappeared so he could look for John and Randy.

Torrie and Stacy stood in the middle of the ballroom. Torrie then accidentally took a step forward and fell.

"ow." Torrie said lying on the floor.

She then looked around confused not knowing where she was. Torrie got off the floor then remembered that Victor put her under a spell to get Stacy and her to marry him. She then figured out since she fell the spell stopped working.

"Stacy I'm sorry for this but it has to be done." Torrie said walking up to Stacy.

She stood next to Stacy and pushed her down on the floor then watched her stand back up.

"what did you do that for?" Stacy asked glaring at Torrie.

"we were under a spell, that was the only way to knock us out of it." Torrie said.

"where's John and Randy?" Stacy asked worried about their safety.

"I don't know." Torrie said getting worried too.

Both Torrie and Stacy took off their heels so they wouldn't make any noise plus they can't run in heels. They then went down a corridor in search of John and Randy.

With John and Randy they nodded their heads after listening to Maria.

"hey can I ask a question?" Randy asked.

"you already asked 101 questions!" Maria yelled at him.

"this is an important one though." Randy said a little scared.

"okay fine." Maria said with a sigh.

"how did you and Carlito die?" Randy asked.

"we were looking for places to get married." Maria started but was interrupted.

"you were engaged." John said shocked.

"yes now let me continue. Anyway we found this mansion and thought it was the perfect place after Victor showed us around and told us to stay the night since there was bad weather so we stayed. Later Victor put me under a spell."

"I woke up later in the night and couldn't find Maria so I went looking around." Carlito said.

"to make a long story short I fell and the spell was knocked out of me but as Carlito and I were trying to escape we were hit with a lighting bolt and died instantly."

"wow." Randy said.

"Randy we have to find Torrie and Stacy." John said standing up with Randy and they both walked to the door.

"be careful." both Carlito and Maria said as John and Randy after moving the stuff.

After making sure the monsters weren't out there they walked out of the room.

"do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" Randy asked.

John thought for a couple seconds wondering if they were really going to get out of here alive and with their girlfriends.

"Randy I really don't know but we have to try." John said as they continued to walk.

With Torrie and Stacy they were still searching for John and Randy but had no luck.

"Torrie we're never going to find them." Stacy said leaning on a wall.

"Stace we can't stop, ow." Torrie said after stubbing her toe on something.

"are you okay?" Stacy asked walking up to Torrie.

"yeah but what's this?" Torrie asked bending down and looking at a book.

"I don't know." Stacy said opening and found out it was a book of spells.

They then saw a spell highlighted and read it.

"oh my god, he wants to kill us." Torrie said shocked.

"he only has an hour, Torrie we have to get John and Randy and get out of here before it's too late."

Torrie nodded and looked at the book then saw another passage.

"he can only get Jessica if he has the book." Torrie said.

"come on and bring the book." Stacy said getting up with Torrie and they started running down the corridor.

They then suddenly stopped and fell down after bumping into something.

John and Randy looked down and looked at their girlfriends happy to finally see them. They helped Torrie and Stacy up and hugged them tight.

"we're so happy to see you." John said looking at Torrie in his arms.

"we're so happy to see you too." Torrie said hugging John again.

Then all of a sudden Victor popped up in front of them not looking too happy.

"you idiots aren't going to ruin my plan." Victor said.

"oh yeah well we have to the book of spells." Stacy said.

Victor smirked then put his hand out and bent his fingers as Stacy went down to her knees dropping the book and holding her throat. Victor then let go of Stacy and made the book come into his hands.

"now you don't." Victor said.

John looked at Randy and they both nodded as Torrie tended to Stacy. The two men then started running and tackled Victor sending the book flying backwards.

"wow I didn't think that would actually work." Randy said.

Torrie started running towards the book then felt the ground move after she got the book. She looked back at John, Randy, and Stacy being held against the wall by monsters and Victor looking mad.

"oh god what's going on?" Torrie thought really scared.

Victor then split the ground behind Torrie apart and quickly took the book from Torrie's hands.

Torrie slowly looked down and saw a huge pit of lava then looked back at Victor as the monsters disappeared and John, Randy, and Stacy sat on the ground breathing really hard. She then felt herself being pushed and fell back.

"ahhh!" Torrie yelled.

**I just put a fic cover up for this story on my profile page so please check it out and tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

John looked up and didn't see Torrie or Victor. He didn't care about Victor but he wanted to know where Torrie was. He then saw a huge pit and his eyes widened then ran over to it. John looked down and saw Torrie hanging onto a tree branch.

"Torrie!" John yelled down to his scared girlfriend.

"John help!" Torrie yelled as she looked at John.

Randy and Stacy ran over to John and looked at Torrie.

"John get my best friend up here right now." Stacy said.

"I will I just don't know how too." John said.

John thought for a minute then looked around and saw a rope then went over to it and grabbed it.

"I have a plan." John said.

"what is it?" Randy asked.

"I'm climbing down there and getting Torrie." John said while tying one end of the rope to a rock.

"John that's stupid, you could get killed." Randy said.

"and so could Torrie if I don't try." John said.

"be careful." Stacy said worried.

John nodded and tied the other end of the rope around his waist then went down to the middle part of the pit of lava where Torrie was. He stared at his shocked and scared but beautiful girlfriend.

"John what the hell are you doing?" Torrie asked.

"trying to save you." John said.

"but you could get yourself killed." Torrie said trying to keep her grip on the branch.

"Torrie if we die I want to die with you." John said.

Torrie looked at John with tears in her eyes as he held his hand out for her to grab.

"grab my hand." John said.

Torrie reached out with one hand to grab John's hand and felt her fingers touch John's palm and was so close but the branch broke. Torrie closed her eyes and fell. She waited to feel the hot burning feeling of lava but when she opened her eyes and looked up she saw John looking down at her with a tight grip on her wrist. Torrie grabbed John's wrist with her other hand just to make sure she wasn't going to fall into the lava.

"Tor are you okay?" John asked as he started climbing back up.

"could be so much better." Torrie said.

Randy watched as John was climbing back up with Torrie then looked at the rock and saw the rope starting to snap.

"Stace grab the rope and quick." Randy said.

Stacy looked at the rope then quickly got up with Randy and they grabbed the rope just as the rope snapped.

"god John and Torrie are heavy." Randy said while trying to keep his grip on the rope.

"I know." Stacy said.

"guys could you hurry up?" Randy yelled

"why?" John yelled back at Randy.

"because the rope snapped so hurry up!" Stacy screamed.

John quickened his step as he continued to climb up feeling the heat from the lava. He kept looking down to make sure he still had his grip on Torrie so she wouldn't fall to death. John then made it to the top as Randy and Stacy let go of the rope and he pulled Torrie up so she was sitting on the floor.

"oh my god." Torrie said hugging John.

"I love you Torrie Anne Wilson." John said.

"I love you too John Felix Anthony Cena." Torrie said kissing John.

"sorry to ruin this beautiful moment but we have to get out of here!" Randy yelled.

John got up then helped Torrie up as Randy, Stacy, Torrie, and him started running to try and get to the front door and escape.

They stopped at a pair of stairs and went up them then found themselves in the ballroom. They stared at Victor who had a huge smile on his face and the book opened up in his hands.

"don't you dare even think about it." John warned.

"oh do you actually think I'm going to listen to you." Victor asked then started laughing.

"why can't you just leave us alone?" Torrie asked.

"because I've waited so long for this and I'm not going to stop until I have my Jessica."

"your not taking our girlfriends." Randy said as he glared at Victor.

"what makes you think you can stop me?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"you were going to stop yourself when you tried to kill Torrie!" John yelled with his anger boiling inside his body.

"I wasn't going to kill her, if you just let her fall she would have been transported back here."

"you damn bastard." John said about to attack Victor but was stopped with Victor's powers.

John flew back and landed really hard on his back.

"JOHN!" Torrie screamed as she ran by his side.

"I'm fine." John said glaring at Victor as he stood back up with Torrie's help.

"guys just let him take us." Stacy said with tears in her eyes.

"yeah, we can't take you guys getting hurt anymore." Torrie said.

"no way in hell." Randy said then felt himself being picked up and thrown really hard and landed on his back just like John.

"RANDY!" Stacy yelled as she ran to his side then helped him up.

"no matter what you do your not getting our girlfriends." Randy said.

"oh yeah I thought I just did." Victor said after reading a spell.

"what the hell are you talking about?" John asked.

"look down." Victor said with a smirk as his plan was working when he saw a light coming down and saw the body of his girlfriend Jessica coming to the ground.

John and Randy looked down then ran to their unconscious girlfriends.

"TORRIE!" John yelled gently shaking Torrie trying to wake her up.

"STACY!" Randy yelled gently shaking Stacy also.

John and Randy glared at Victor as they thought about what the hell they were going to do to stop him and his spell.


	9. Chapter 9

John and Randy sat in the chamber cell worried and upset about their girlfriends.

"I can't believe it. We lost." Randy said sitting on the floor.

"no we haven't." John said.

"what do you mean we haven't lost? We are stuck here in these stupid chambers and our girlfriends are lifeless upstairs in the ballroom."

"Randy just follow me you dumbass." John said grabbing the top of the vent and pulled himself up and into it.

"fine but you don't have to be so mean about it." Randy said going into the vent with John.

They started crawling through the vent quickly trying to save their girlfriends in time. They then found a small room with dust and spider webs all around.

"great we find ourselves in this stupid room. Well back in the vent." Randy said about to go back in the vent but John pulled away from the vent.

"there's a window Randy, maybe we can escape." John said grabbing a hard object.

Randy watched as John threw the object at the window and the window shattered. They both then looked out the window and noticed how high up they were.

"oh god. John I just want you to know you were the greatest best friend ever." Randy said.

"you too Randy. Now lets go." John said getting on the window pane with Randy.

They both shut their eyes and jumped then started screaming like crazy until they landed hard on the ground. They both lied still for a couple minutes then started moving a little.

"Am I dead?" Randy asked.

"no but I wish I was at this moment." John said.

John and Randy slowly got up with moans coming from both their mouths, feeling the side effects of jumping out of a four story building.

John squinted his eyes as he looked around then noticed their car is in front of the house and pulled Randy to it.

"John our car has a flat tire how the hell do…" Randy started but was interrupted when he got a tire dropped on his head.

John grabbed the tire and smiled then looked up and saw Maria.

"thanks." John said then started replacing the flat tire with the new one.

"not a problem and thanks for sending me a Carlito free." Maria said the ghosts of her and Carlito flew into the dark sky.

After he threw the flat tire somewhere else John grabbed the unconscious Randy and put him in the passenger seat then got in the car himself. John started the car and back up pretty far. He smirked and started driving really fast towards the house.

Randy woke up and looked around seeing the trees go past them really fast. He then looked forward and saw the car going towards the house.

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Randy yelled while his heart was beating at the speed of light.

"saving Torrie and Stacy…OH CRAP WHAT AM I DOING?!" John yelled letting go of the wheel to cover his eyes.

"John we're going to die!" Randy screamed.

They screamed and held each other as the car went up the ramp and crashed through the house and into the ballroom. John and Randy started breathing really heavy as they looked around then let out a huge sigh of relief realizing they were safe and alive. They then noticed how close they were and quickly released the hold on each other.

"what the hell? I thought I had you both killed." Victor said extremely angry.

"yeah but we figured out a way out of it." Randy said.

"oh well you two are too late." Victor said and started laughing.

"no we're not." John said starting the car and drove near Victor.

As John drove Randy quickly rolled down the window and grabbed the magic book of spells off the stand. John swerved and stopped the car then they both got out of the car and stood on top of it.

"please give me my book." Victor pleaded.

The ghost of Jessica Mitchell ghostly body was starting to go up into the light.

"Victor stop them." Jessica demanded.

"I'm trying now give me my book." Victor said trying to use his powers to get the book but they weren't working.

"why can't get the book?" Victor asked struggling.

John and Randy both were holding the book with all their strength and power. They weren't going to be stopped this time. They loved their girlfriends way too much to lose them just because a crazy guy wanted his dead girlfriend back. John and Randy had their arms stretched forward and gritting their teeth feeling the force and pressure of Victor's powers. With all their strength and power John and Randy forcefully pulled the book towards them making Victor fall flat on the ground.

John and Randy slowly got off the car and walked over to Victor then dropped it on the floor in front of him.

Victor smirked as he slowly got up but then his smirk went away and his eyes widened his he saw Randy pull out a gun and point it to the book.

"Victor stop them hurry." Jessica pleaded.

Victor tried to use his powers to grab the book but it was too late and Randy pulled the trigger. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"no. NO!" Jessica shouted and vanished into thin air.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Victor shouted falling to the floor and disappeared.

John and Randy ran over to Torrie and Stacy as their girlfriends started moving a little bit.

"Torrie, sweetie." John said.

"STACE WAKE UP!" Randy shouted worried and started shaking Stacy.

"Randy GET OFF OF ME!" Stacy shouted pushing Randy off of her.

"sorry I'm just worried." Randy said with a small smile.

"John I love you." Torrie said with a smile.

"I love you too." John said with a smile as well.

John and Randy picked Torrie and Stacy up and put them in the car then drove to the hospital to see if they were okay.

Once they got to the hospital Torrie and Stacy were resting comfortably in a room that they shared while John and Randy were getting their cuts and bruises treated.

"I can't believe what happened." Torrie said.

"I know and we were just trying to get to the arena for a house show." Stacy said.

They continued talking until they saw John and Randy come in and gave them both white teddy bears.

"aw thanks." Torrie said hugging John.

"thanks baby." Stacy said hugging Randy as well.

"Torrie I have something to ask you." John said taking Torrie's hand.

"Stace I have something to ask you too." Randy said.

They both dropped down on one knee and looked at their shocked girlfriends.

"will you marry me?" John and Randy asked at the same time.

"yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Torrie and Stacy said as their boyfriends slid rings on their fingers.

"Tor I love you." John said sitting down on the bed with his arm wrapped around Torrie.

"I love you too." Torrie said kissing John.

"hey don't start doing it, this is a shared room." Randy said sitting down next to Stacy.

Stacy rolled her eyes and turned Randy's head with her finger making him stare at her.

"shut up and kiss me." Stacy said as she started making out with Randy.

--

One year later Ashley Massaro was driving to a show and it was raining really hard outside. Suddenly she got a flat tire.

"Damn." Ashley muttered and got out of her car then saw a house.

She ran up to it and knocked really hard on the door then watched as the door opened. Ashley looked at the smirking man.

"um mind if I use your phone?" Ashley asked.

"come right in. what's your name?"

"Ashley. What's yours?" Ashley asked walking into the house and looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Victor."

**THE END**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much to those who reviewed, I really appreciated it. **

**I have a new story called Love and Drama so please review that. :)**


End file.
